Higher levels of heart rate variability have been shown to have a relationship to lower stress levels. Traditional approaches in biofeedback have used obtrusive techniques to train higher amounts of heart rate variability. In some cases, these techniques are limited to laboratory or controlled environments as a result of how feedback was delivered. Such problems exist in other fields of biofeedback as well. Thus, there is a need in the biofeedback field to create a new and useful system and method for communicating biofeedback to a user through a wearable device. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.